


Relieving the Tension

by phoenixquest



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Plug, Dubious Consent, F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixquest/pseuds/phoenixquest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoenna, the new, talented Apprentice at the College of Winterhold, has caught Ancano's attention. Determined not to succumb to his desire for her, he treats her more rudely than any of the others. Zoenna finally has enough, and decides it's time to do something about the stick up his rear end; little does she know, there's one actually there.</p><p>(Dubious consent at first, because he's Ancano and would never admit to wanting it, but it turns slightly fluffy at the end.)</p><p>Skyrim and all in-game content is property of Bethesda, not me. I'm just playing in their world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relieving the Tension

Ancano awoke slowly, unsure what had woken him up but knowing instinctively he hadn’t been asleep for long yet. He was often restless here, at this bloody college in the far north – it couldn’t be more different from Alinor, what with the constant chill and whitish-grey as far as the eye could see. He let out a deep breath, not even bothering to open his eyes as he decided to roll over and perhaps find a more comfortable position.

The trouble was, he found his wrists and ankles were quite secured in place, and he wasn’t able to roll over at all.

His first thought was Elenwen; though the Ambassador had never done exactly this before, she certainly enjoyed her little games, which included making him uncomfortable whenever she was able. This certainly achieved that; he was more than a little disgruntled to find himself in such a position. The middle of the night, tied to a bed – for he was at least still in his very comfortable bed.

He kept his eyes shut, considering. Should he open them and demand to know what she was doing, or leave them shut and simply try to go back to sleep? Like as not, she wasn’t even there; she would think it very funny to leave him in such a position and take off, the evil witch.

Suddenly, however, he felt soft fingers stroking along his abdomen, and he jerked in surprise, his eyes flying open without having made the decision. Those warm, gentle fingers most definitely did _not_ belong to Elenwen, but he found it was so dark without even moonlight coming through the window that he was unable to distinguish the dark shape next to him on the bed.

“Awake?” a soft female voice whispered. “I was wondering.”

“Who are you?” Ancano demanded at once, furious. Was this an apprentice who had somehow gotten around his wards, and thought this an amusing joke? _Who_ had gotten into his room? He was angry and curious at the same time, and he had to admit, just a little afraid; whoever it was had managed to bind him without him waking, and he could clearly tell at this point that he was just as naked as he always slept – it made him feel quite vulnerable.

“Can’t even recognize my voice?” the soft voice teased. “Not that you pay much attention to me, I suppose.”

“Zoenna?” Ancano asked. He shivered again, involuntarily. Damn that Breton to Oblivion, he thought. Of course _she_ would be the one to sneak in and have him tied up.

The girl had come to the college a few months before and had learned quickly; she was more adept at magic than some of the mer he knew. Between her magical prowess, sweet voice, and amazingly kind heart, he’d found himself – much against his will, of course – quite attracted to her. And so he treated her even more coldly than the rest of them, that he would not succumb to such a thing.

“Very good,” Zoenna teased, her fingers still stroking over his abdomen.

“What are you doing?” Ancano demanded. “Release me at once!” He’d be lying, of course, if he tried to tell her he wasn’t enjoying her touch immensely, but there was no reason she needed to _know_ that. He knew his first priority was to get her away from him – far away from him – before he ended up letting something happen that never, ever should.

“No, I don’t think so,” Zoenna said, her voice still clearly amused. “You see, Master Ancano, I came here for a purpose.” Her voice sounded almost dangerous now, and Ancano wondered if he ought to be more frightened; he’d seen for himself that she was a talented mage, of course, and he seemed to be at her mercy.

Then again, he reasoned, he was a mage as well. Bonds couldn’t hold him against his will. Though, he reluctantly admitted to himself, he was unwilling to hurt her unless he had to.

“Release me,” Ancano barked. “Release me now, Apprentice; I do not want to have to hurt you.” Zoenna gave a soft chuckle.

“And how do you plan to do that?” she smirked – he could hear it in her voice, damn her.

“I know you are a decent mage,” he said, gritting his teeth as she continued lightly stroking his abdomen. It almost tickled, but he was also painfully aroused from her touching him like this. “But you forget that I am your better. You could not best me in a fight, and I don’t suggest you force me to show you that.”

“You can try,” Zoenna shrugged. “I don’t think you’ll have much luck.”

 _Dammit_ , he thought. Well, there was nothing for it; he was going to have to at least try to free himself. He tried to summon forth his magic, only to discover it was impossible; it wasn’t there to summon. Now he _was_ truly frightened. What had she done to him, and for what purpose?

“What have you done to me?” Ancano demanded, the fear evident in his voice. “Why are you doing this? Do you find this amusing?” He could only _hope_ she found it amusing, rather than using it as a way to harm him…

“I admit, I do,” Zoenna replied, the evidence for it in her voice. “However, that was not my purpose. Don’t worry, Master Ancano,” she added teasingly; though she still addressed him formally, her tone showed her amusement at his title. “It’s only a weak magicka poison. You will be able to use your magic again by morning.”

“And I suppose you plan to let me live that long?” Ancano asked before he could help himself, betraying his fear.

“I have no wish to harm you,” Zoenna laughed. “Please, relax.”

“And when a dragon attacks the college while I am bound and without the use of my magic?” Ancano asked, angry. A moment later, he was nearly blinded; Zoenna had cast a light to stick above the bed, covering them both in a warm glow.

“Then, Master Ancano, I shall protect you,” Zoenna said earnestly, no teasing in her voice this time; she was obviously quite sincere. He blinked a few times, focusing on her face; he could read the sincerity there as well.

He pondered his situation for a quick moment. He realized that he wasn’t able to fight back, and making idle threats would be useless. Sure, he could deal with her after he was released – as he was sure to be eventually – but in the meantime…he had to admit he was very intrigued by her motivation.

“Then why are you here? Why have you robbed me of my magic and bound me to my bed?” he asked, trying to sound demanding though her incessant touch was driving him to distraction. 

“To be honest, I had every intention of cornering you and bedding you until you lost that stick that always seems to be up your arse,” Zoenna said, her voice returned to teasing. He reddened. “Imagine my surprise upon finding there’s one actually there.”

“How dare you,” Ancano mumbled, highly embarrassed. She’d drained his magic, tied him naked to the bed, and discovered the shaft of moonstone he’d been made to wear by the Ambassador. He quite hated Zoenna at the moment. In the back of his mind, though, he realized she’d said she meant to bed him – _that_ , at least, piqued his interest. “What gives you the right to come into my private quarters at all, Apprentice? And just what makes you think you would have a chance to do what you propose? My body and my attitude are my business.”

“You’re always so frigid to me, Ancano,” Zoenna said, her voice as frustrated as her face suddenly. He noticed she’d dropped his title. “I don’t know what I’ve done, but I thought perhaps you may simply need a good _bedding_ so you’d quit being such an arse to me.”

“I do not need you or your _bedroom talents_ ,” Ancano spat, though his body thoroughly disagreed with him. “Leave now, Apprentice, and I will forget this happened.”

“Oh, but I intend to make sure you _don’t_ forget it,” Zoenna said, smiling mischievously now. Her fingers had not stopped their gentle caresses of his toned abdomen. “And I fully admit, having you at my mercy like this, I am utterly curious about _this_ ,” she added, using her other hand and pressing the moonstone shaft into him gently. He gasped and bucked on the bed at the sensation it provided, causing her grin to widen.

“It is none of your business,” he said breathlessly, his entire body flushing with humiliation as well as desire. “I demand you leave at once.”

“I think you’ll find _making_ it my business would be in your best interests,” Zoenna said, her voice lower now, more seductive.

“You will not touch me,” Ancano spat, trying to wriggle away from her teasing fingers, though he admitted – only to himself, of course – that he desperately didn’t want to. “How dare you, a _human_ , think herself entitled to my body.”

“I’m not _entitled_ to anything of the sort,” Zoenna said, raising an eyebrow up at him as she stopped her teasing touches. He managed not to groan at the loss, barely. “Clearly, however, there is more to you than there seems, and even more clearly,” she added, nodding toward his solid erection, “you are in great need.”

“What do you want from me?” Ancano said harshly, trying to cover up for the fact he wanted to plead for her fingers to stroke his skin once more. “You have me here at your mercy, tied and naked – have you come to laugh? Do you think this a great joke, to be told to your colleagues and superiors?” Zoenna paused, contemplating him seriously for a moment.

“No,” she finally said, and he could hear she was being honest. “Actually, I have no intention of saying anything to anyone. But…I would be lying if I said I was not attracted to you,” she added. “Surely you must know that. You know your own appeal.”

“And what gives you the right to act on it?” Ancano bit out. He would _not_ beg for her touch again, he would _not_ …

“Nothing,” Zoenna said simply. “Truly, Master Ancano – I admit I did wish to…well…help. I am no idiot; I’ve seen the way you look at me when you try to hide it. I know that despite your protests, and the fact you think you shouldn’t, you want me, too.” She paused. “And please, calm down. I can smell your fear. I assure you, I have no wish to harm you – or to have a laugh at you.”

“Then you should not be here,” Ancano said, narrowing his eyes at her. _But please don’t leave…not yet, not now…_

He didn’t know what to feel at this point. He could still feel his body tingling from her touch and very much wanted her to resume it; he was quite embarrassed at her discovering the moonstone he wore inside of him at the behest of the Ambassador; and he was still angry she’d managed to capture him. Even so, he had to admit he wasn’t exactly _upset_ about the situation.

“I don’t think you want me to leave,” Zoenna said with a knowing sort of smirk. She trailed her soft fingers gently over his chest and he jumped, gasping at the sudden sensation. _Oh, yes_ , his traitorous mind tried to make him say. “I think you want me to do something about the position you find yourself in.”

“I want you to release me,” Ancano said, his voice more breathless and desperate than he preferred. “And never speak of this.”

“Don’t worry,” Zoenna said softly. “I have no intention of speaking of this to anyone. However…I do _fully_ intend to give you what you so desire, whether you’ll admit it or not.” At this, she leaned over, her hand placed firmly on his chest, and actually _kissed_ him.

He was surprised; her lips were gentle, tender, soft against his. He’d not expected such a kind gesture as a kiss; she was obviously interested in using him, not being – like _this_. But there she was, her hot, sweet mouth on his. Deciding on the spot he might as well go with it, for arguing wasn’t going to get him anywhere, he kissed her back, moving his lips against hers. _Oh, definitely yes_ , his brain chimed in. Her long, dark hair was tickling his neck and face as she leaned over him, and all he could think was how enjoyable the sensation proved.

A soft purr of pleasure escaped her throat as he ran his tongue over her lips, and it pleased him. Her kiss was like nothing he’d ever had; Altmer were cold and hostile, not sweet, gentle, caring. She tasted of sweet wine, and he found it intoxicating. 

She finally pulled away, a small but genuine smile on her face.

“You taste of the snow,” she whispered, her breath caressing his face. He shivered, somehow ridiculously pleased that he made her smile. Never had anyone shown him the tenderness she currently was – even if she _had_ taken his magic and tied him down first.

“Apprentice,” Ancano breathed. “Why…why this?”

“Call me Zoe,” Zoenna replied with a half-smile. “Please.” He thought it an odd request, but had to admit it was awkward to refer to her as “Apprentice” in the current situation. He knew those closest to her called her Zoe.

“Zoe, then,” Ancano said. “Why?”

“I’ve been intrigued by you for a while,” Zoenna admitted. “You always act so cold and distant…and then you started treating me even worse than the rest. It bothered me…and I finally planned to do something about it. Then I got my own surprise,” she smirked, and Ancano reddened again, still embarrassed at her discovery.

“And now, then?” Ancano asked, genuinely curious.

“Now I’m even more intrigued, and still want to do something about it,” Zoenna said, the seductive quality returning to her voice. It sent a chill through him. “I came in here intending to bed you, but now…now I would like to _please_ you. Tell me, Ancano – is that what pleases you?” she asked, pressing the moonstone into him gently again. He groaned as it hit a sensitive spot inside of him.

“I – that’s not – no,” Ancano said shakily.

“Really?” Zoenna asked, quirking an eyebrow at him and pressing on it again so he gasped. “I think you’re lying.”

“It isn’t my choice,” Ancano choked out, the feeling of it being pressed into him sending tremors through him.

“Then why?” Zoenna asked curiously. “Tell me why this device is inside you, Ancano.” She started stroking his torso again, her fingers moving gently over his skin, and he couldn’t stop himself shuddering at the delicious feeling her touch created. He barely bit back a groan of pleasure.

“It is – gods,” Ancano choked as she tugged slightly on the flared base of the shaft in his arse, pulling it out ever so slightly before returning it. He opened his eyes to look at her, wondering when he’d shut them, and found her grinning mischievously. “It is Madame Elenwen,” he confessed, the sensation she flooded him with overriding his desire to not speak of it. Besides, he reasoned, she’d already seen the blasted thing; it wasn’t as though he could keep it hidden.

“I see,” Zoenna frowned, stopping her fingers trailing over him for a moment. “Are you hers, then? Her lover?”

“No,” Ancano said viciously, angry at the implication. He would not bed a mer like Elenwen if his life depended on it; at least so far, she had been content enough to have him as her plaything. But he would never be _hers_. He wouldn’t let her get that far.

“Then do explain, Master Ancano, as I do not believe I understand,” Zoenna said, clearly confused though her voice was quite patient. He sighed, grateful she’d stopped her ministrations so he could think. He did wish he could move his arms, though; it was becoming slightly uncomfortable, stretched out as he was.

“The Ambassador has a lot of power,” Ancano explained distastefully. “And she is able to use it as she sees fit. She quite likes having men under her…control.”

“So she uses it to control you?” Zoenna asked thoughtfully.

“She understands that it leads to arousal,” Ancano said, trying to keep the explanation brief and not detailed, so as not to add to his humiliation. “And prefers to control me through such measures. If I am only allowed pleasure when she is pleased with me, but am forced into arousal most all the time...well, she enjoys it.”

“So she pleasures you when you are doing your job, then?” Zoenna wanted to know. 

“No,” Ancano said bitterly. “She teases at the most, but she does not follow through…always claiming I have not done enough to please her.” He wasn’t sure why he was explaining this to her; perhaps part of him felt he could get her to take pity on him. Somehow, though, he felt he could trust her…and a part of him felt an odd relief at explaining it, getting it out.

“I think I understand,” Zoenna murmured. “This,” she said, pressing on the shaft of moonstone and causing him to groan, “causes you to be aroused…clearly,” she added, grinning. “And yet you are not to do anything about it for yourself, and she refuses to as well.”

“Yes,” Ancano breathed, trying to calm himself.

“Then why do you not remove it, if it causes such torment?” Zoenna asked curiously. “Surely it would cause less frustration.”

“She comes to me by surprise,” Ancano explained, gathering himself again. “I did as you suggest once. It…was unpleasant.” He shuddered, and this one had nothing to do with pleasure. Zoenna frowned, and reached over to stroke his cheek with a finger.

“What happened?” Zoenna asked, true concern in her voice. The gentleness of her touch surprised him once more, though it pleased him very much. Aside from Elenwen’s teasing touches through her Thalmor gloves, he hadn’t felt the touch of a woman in several months – not since he’d come to Skyrim for the blasted college and been placed under Elenwen. Zoenna’s caring, soothing nature, however, prompted him to confess everything to her. 

“She had me beaten,” he admitted. “I don’t know what she told them; likely that I displeased her. Beaten and strung up in the dungeon for a week, like a common prisoner,” he spat. “I have no wish to endure it again, so I do as she says.” Zoenna was quiet for a moment, clearly thinking as she absentmindedly stroked his cheek. He was grateful for the comfort, unintentional though it may have been on her part. It made him feel better.

“I am sorry to hear that,” Zoenna said softly, looking into his eyes now. “For her own twisted pleasure…that’s simply cruel.” He couldn’t disagree with her.

“And yet you have me tied to my bed, unable to escape, for your own twisted pleasure?” Ancano said, raising an eyebrow.

“Yours, too,” Zoenna reminded him with a small smirk. “How long has it been, Ancano? How long since you’ve had release?”

“I…” he trailed off, thinking. “Since I came here to the college. Before you. Months.”

“Then this will be delicious indeed,” Zoenna grinned. Keeping her fingers lightly on his cheek, she leaned over to kiss him once more. “I’m glad you’re proving so cooperative.”

“Then perhaps you might release me?” Ancano asked hopefully, tugging at his restraints.

“I feel as though you are only cooperative because you have no other option,” Zoenna laughed ruefully. “But trust me, Master Ancano – before the night is over, you will be cooperative without me having to tie you down.”

“She’s going to find out,” Ancano said suddenly. “If you do anything to me. She’s going to know.”

“Are you going to tell her?” Zoenna asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Of course not,” Ancano said. “But she will know. She always knows.”

“Let me deal with Elenwen,” Zoenna whispered. “You, Master Ancano, shall simply relax…and let me have my fun.” She pulled the shaft of moonstone out of him further before pushing it back quickly, causing him to cry out softly.

“Zoe…” he whimpered, and she grinned widely.

“By the Eight, does that sound good,” Zoenna whispered. “Now I have only to make you beg, and I will be quite satisfied.” Ancano narrowed his eyes at her.

“An Altmer does not beg,” he snapped.

“We’ll see,” Zoenna smirked. The smirk worried him; it seemed she took it as a challenge. Well, it didn’t matter; there was no way he was going to beg her for anything, no matter what she – 

“Oh!” Ancano gasped as Zoenna trailed a finger over his chest and across his nipple. That was a new sensation; he’d never thought to touch himself there, and his few previous lovers had all been Altmer females…they were not generally interested in exploration as this Breton seemed to be.

“Sensitive?” Zoenna whispered teasingly. “I suppose it makes sense, if you’ve been so deprived for so long. Poor thing.” The tone of her voice made him shudder, but he could not think what else to say.

It was never like this with the others. He did his business and it was over with. It had been to find his release; nothing more. With Elenwen…it was all about making him desperately want his release, and never achieving it. He knew she’d find out even if he touched himself, so he couldn’t even relieve the ache that came from the stimulation of the moonstone shaft. He didn’t generally like to sit down, as the sensations it caused were pure torment. Walking around was bad enough.

“I know you already know it, but you are gorgeous,” Zoenna whispered as her fingers trailed over him, continuing their exploration of his toned body. A mage he may be, but that was no excuse for getting lazy and out of shape, in his opinion. He was, however, pleased that _she_ thought so.

“You…” he trailed off, not having meant to speak aloud what he was thinking. She quirked an eyebrow at him. “You’re beautiful as well,” he mumbled, letting out a breath when she trailed a finger over his other nipple. The smile that lit up her face, though, told him it was the right thing to say, and he shouldn’t have held back.

“You think so?” she asked. It was true she was more dressed than he, though her nightgown was quite thin, but he’d seen her around the college enough – and been attracted to her enough – to give her an honest answer.

“Yes,” he confessed. “I do.”

“Thank you, Master Ancano,” Zoenna smiled, and he could even see her blush slightly. “It’s nice to hear something spoken to me without that sneer.”

“Yes, well, you _are_ a human,” Ancano couldn’t help saying. Zoenna rolled her eyes and moved her hand back down between his legs, tugging on the moonstone shaft until he cried out.

“That’s for being a smart arse,” Zoenna smirked. The sensation it caused when she moved the thing…sure, he felt it move when he walked and such, but to have someone doing it to him like this to cause him pleasure – it was very different from anything Elenwen had ever done. Desire flooded through him with every movement she made, and the intensity of the feeling was contrasted by the gentle touch of her fingers across his torso, driving him mad.

This time, though, she kept pulling, and the thing finally came out of him.

“Ahhh,” he moaned softly as she released it from him, the final rounded bulb stretching him a bit.

It wasn’t large, the shaft of carved moonstone. About half an inch across, growing to an inch at the bulbous tip, and only a few inches long, it was shaped perfectly to stimulate him in ways he really would prefer it didn’t. It felt good, but therein lay the problem; it caused an ache he couldn’t do anything about. Being made of moonstone, it was always slightly chilled, no matter how long it had been inside him; it left him quite cold most of the time.

Ancano looked up at Zoenna, holding the thing and examining it closely. He wondered what she could be thinking.

“Moonstone,” she finally concluded. “Cold and unyielding.” That it was. “Which, of course, makes it even more difficult for you,” she added sympathetically, stroking his thigh almost absentmindedly.

“It…it feels good,” he admitted, cheeks coloring again. It was wrong to admit, but it was true. “It’s just…torture.”

“I understand,” Zoenna said. She suddenly grinned more mischievously at him. “Have you ever had anything else up there?”

“No,” Ancano said at once, the haughtiness of his voice not quite covering his embarrassment at the question. “Of course I haven’t. This is only because Elenwen…”

“And yet, you admit you enjoy it,” Zoenna reminded him. “That’s alright, you know,” she added, more kindly. “You’re allowed to.” He had to admit, it baffled him that she was being so accepting, rather than mocking and taunting him as Elenwen did.

“Alright, fine,” Ancano relented. “I do.”

“There now,” Zoenna purred, grinning. “Was it so hard to be honest?”

“Yes,” Ancano muttered. It earned him a pinch to his sensitive nipple, and he cried out.

“Well, Master Ancano,” Zoenna smiled, setting the moonstone shaft aside, “I don’t believe we’ll be needing this tonight.” One hand continued stroking fingers along his chest while the other rubbed his thigh.

“She’s going to find out,” Ancano said nervously. As much as he was enjoying this, and as much as he liked the idea of being free of the thing for a time, he couldn’t help worrying. He didn’t want to go back to that dungeon.

“Shh,” Zoenna whispered. She moved so she was kneeling next to his waist and bent over, taking his face in her hands and kissing him gently again. She pulled back to look in his eyes. “Trust me,” she said softly. “You’ll be alright.” He couldn’t help but trust her then, truthfully.

She leaned in to kiss him softly once more before moving her lips along his chin and up his jaw. Her hot breath drove him wild, her soft lips making him want her more by the second. Dear gods, he hoped she wouldn’t leave him wanting like Elenwen; he didn’t know if he could take it.

Suddenly her hot breath was on his ear as her tongue traced the outer edge of it, trailing over the pointed tip, and he cried out softly. She grinned.

“I’d heard mer ears are sensitive,” she whispered in his ear, making him shudder again. “Fascinating.”

“Zo-Zoe,” he breathed, unable to say anything more coherent. She flicked her tongue out into his ear and he felt as though he may very well lose his mind.

“Yes, Master Ancano?” she whispered seductively, still breathing the words into his ear. By the gods, the way that made him feel; at her mercy, and still she called him “master”. He shuddered, and she laughed softly, barely a breath. Her fingers were trailing gently over his abdomen again, and he wondered when they’d started; she’d quite distracted him with her antics at his ear.

He felt himself shaking now, and found he wasn’t even able to stop it. He was achingly hard, desperately hard; it was bad enough to not be able to touch himself with that cursed moonstone keeping him constantly aroused, but at her soft, exploratory touches on his oversensitive skin – he thought he might go mad.

“Relax,” she murmured, pulling back enough to look at him as her fingers trailed up his chest now. Her eyes searched his face; he wondered what she saw there. Was his desperation showing? “You’re trembling.”

“I can’t help it,” Ancano admitted, though the admission of weakness bothered him. “It’s been…so long…”

“Ah,” Zoenna said with a slight smile. “I see.” Her hand, warm on his chest, moved to the side, stroking over his nipple with her fingers again, flicking around it until he cried out. Her smile widened and her hand moved to the other side of his chest, her lips taking its place on the first nipple as she flicked it with her tongue. He couldn’t stop himself writhing at the pleasurable feeling it gave him. Then she bit down, though gently, and he cried out louder.

“By the gods!” Ancano choked. “Zoe…” He almost begged her right then. But he would not. He would keep that small bit of pride intact. She bit down again, harder this time, and the painful pleasure made his eyes water.

“You are delightful,” Zoenna said in amusement. She was thoroughly enjoying herself, but was compassionate enough to feel bad for him, and decided she’d had enough teasing him like this for now. She leaned over to kiss him on the mouth again, pressing her tongue between his lips; he groaned into her kiss as he granted her tongue entrance. As she pulled away, she slid herself down his body; her thin nightgown didn’t give much of a barrier between them as she moved her body down his, and he continued his trembling.

She hadn’t touched his cock yet, inviting as it was – standing proudly at attention in the nest of white hair at its base. She licked her lips, seemingly unconsciously, and he groaned at that, too. Surely she’d never do _that_ , of all things – no woman he’d ever met would – but even the simple implication was enough to drive him mad. And oh, how she’d deserve it – coming in here as she had done, tying him to his bed – what more fitting punishment than to grab her hair and force her mouth down onto him, enveloping him in the soaking wet heat of her mouth, her pretty lips framing his member.

He almost thought he’d explode with just the fantasy of it.

The next thing he was aware of was the fact that she was kneeling between his spread legs now, running her eyes over his body. She did seem quite pleased with what she saw, and it made him feel good. Not that he needed anyone’s approval – particularly not that of a _human_ , no less – but it felt nice just the same. Her hands were one apiece on his thighs, stroking the sensitive skin gently, and he was dying for her to touch him where he needed it. Surely she could see the desperation in his face, could she not? His heart pounding, his skin flushed, his breathing shallow and needy. He’d never been made to feel like this by anyone – not even Elenwen had coaxed such desperation from him. But this girl, this beautiful, kind-hearted, sweet-touched girl, had him ready to give up the use of magic if it came to it.

Blissfully, however, she seemed willing enough to give him what he needed anyway, for a moment later, one hand made its way up his shaft; he gasped and bucked into even that small touch. She laughed softly as he groaned, desperate for more, but obliged him by wrapping her fingers gently around him.

“Yes,” Ancano hissed, his eyes closed through no will of his own. “Yes…Zoe…” By the gods, had he not thought of murmuring her name like this a hundred times? The fantasy, however, didn’t compare at all to the real thing. Never had anything been like this, made him _want_ so much.

“Is that better?” Zoenna asked, her voice tinged with amusement and arousal in equal measures, her breath hitching slightly.

“Yes…gods yes…” Ancano moaned. Again he was tempted to beg, but again he would not do it.

The hand that was not wrapped around him had still been brushing tantalizingly over his thigh, but now it moved higher up his leg, pushing down under him, stroking the entrance that had so recently been abused by moonstone. He would have thought himself far less sensitive now due to its constant presence, but no; her ever-gentle touch on that puckered hole nearly made him swallow his tongue as he gasped in pleasure. 

“That’s right, Master Ancano,” Zoenna breathed, watching him, mesmerized. “Enjoy.” She stroked her finger over his entrance several more times, simply rubbing around it gently. There was very little slickness left from the moonstone, and never would she have thought she’d need a potion of this sort this night.

He was groaning so loudly she wondered if he might wake anyone now, but he didn’t seem to care. She assumed he must have some sort of potion or oil for this, if he had to bother with that shaft of moonstone so often. Loathe though she was to interrupt this beautiful sight before her – Ancano the Thalmor, spread-eagled, helpless, and if she wasn’t mistaken, quite close to begging for her – she didn’t want to hurt him, either. Reluctantly, she stopped her finger’s gentle ministrations, slowing the hand that stroked him as well.

“Gods, no,” Ancano groaned, opening his eyes and looking up at her. So filled with passion – none of the cold smugness she always saw in them. Nothing but desire.

“Sorry,” she said with an apologetic smile. “I have no wish to hurt you – you don’t have oil of some kind…?” she trailed off hopefully. He made a strangled noise in his throat, and she could see the surprise on his face.

“Yes,” he breathed out shakily. He nodded toward the bedside table. “In the drawer.”

What an _odd_ woman this one was, he thought. No one before had been so gentle – of course, there hadn’t really been time, he decided, as most of his interludes had been very quick. But the compassion he heard in her voice as well – it was nearly foreign to him. He almost wasn’t sure what to even think. He was, however, quite disappointed at the loss of her touch as she got up to retrieve the oil he indicated. He groaned out his frustration at her, and she laughed quietly.

“Don’t worry,” she assured him. “I’ll be right back.”

By the gods but he wanted her, he wanted her so much, he wanted her more than he could remember wanting anything in his life. Just to bury himself inside of her would be ultimate bliss. He struggled uselessly against his bindings.

“None of that, now,” she chastised, settling between his legs again quickly enough. “Have patience.”

“I do not like to be patient,” Ancano snapped, though his words sounded less furious and more breathy than he intended.

“Considering you’re at my mercy, I believe you have little choice, Master Ancano,” Zoenna said teasingly. “Have I not promised to give you what you need?” Ancano didn’t answer, merely stared at her heatedly. She smiled.

That smile of hers was driving him to the brink of madness for sure. How a mere facial expression could provoke him so, he didn’t understand, but it was true all the same. He watched as she generously coated one hand with the oil she’d found, and a couple of fingers on her other hand. Watching her stroke her own fingers was getting to him, so far gone he was. 

Finally, she set the closed bottle down and gripped his cock with her fully-slicked hand. His eyes rolled back in his head at the sensation; so smooth, so silken now with the addition of the oil – it was nearly like being inside a woman. He hadn’t yet caught his breath from that surprise before her oil-slicked fingers were teasing his puckered hole, sliding around it and finally, _finally_ , slipping inside.

He couldn’t stop himself crying out in blissful agony at this; it was so utterly different than the cold, unyielding moonstone, and he wanted it desperately.

“Yes, yes, Zoenna, oh gods,” he panted, writhing against her as well as his bonds would let him. She grinned down at him, clearly enjoying the power she held over him. He didn’t care; she could have all the power she wanted if only she would _keep doing that_. Suddenly he yelled out in shocked pleasure as her fingers brushed against _that_ spot inside of him. 

He was babbling incoherently now, trying to thrust against her as much as he was able, wishing he could move more.

“I do believe you’re enjoying this, Master Ancano,” Zoenna whispered, her voice ragged with her own pleasure. This was divine; watching him come undone at her touch like this was almost more than she could handle. The one thing, though…the one thing she still wanted, still needed from him…she would have him beg before the night was over.

“Nnggh,” Ancano said in response, his voice choking out almost as a sob. She stilled the hand that was stroking him, and he thought he might cry in frustration, but she continued rubbing that sensitive spot inside him just as much. “Zoe…Zoe...” he groaned. “Zoe, why?”

“Because I’m not finished with you yet,” Zoenna whispered, her voice low and seductive. She briefly wondered if the oil she’d stroked him with would taste bad, but decided she didn’t care; she longed far too much to have him in her mouth.

She stroked him slowly once more, rubbing her thumb over the tip of him, causing him to shake again as he groaned out.

“What do you want, Master Ancano?” Zoenna said quietly. “Tell me – what is it you want?”

“What?” Ancano said shakily. “I – this. I want – release.”

“Do you want _me_ , Ancano?” Zoenna asked, and even through his desire he noted a tone of insecurity in her voice. Though she’d tied him to his bed, though she’d forced this on him…he’d be lying to say he hadn’t thought of bedding her, hadn’t wanted her. And truly she was being far kinder than anyone else ever had to him, despite the rest of it. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself enough to speak properly. It was shaky when he let it out, but he fixed his eyes on hers all the same.

“Yes, Zoenna,” he said, his golden eyes piercing. The intensity and sincerity in his face threw her slightly; she hadn’t quite expected that. Perhaps there’d been more than simple sexual frustration in the looks he’d been sneaking at her for months? She smiled tentatively and stroked that sensitive spot inside of him firmly once more, causing him to gasp and shut his eyes again.

“I’m glad to hear it,” Zoenna said softly, stroking him again. “I’ve wanted you for some time. I’d hate to think it wasn’t mutual.”

“Gods,” Ancano choked as she rubbed her thumb over his head again. “Yes…I want you. I do.” Please, let her have mercy on him; let her take him soon. He heard a low growl from her throat and his eyes snapped back open in surprise. Her eyes looked fiercer than they had a moment ago; she looked – somehow _dangerous_. It made him want her even more. Before he could even register what was happening, her fingers were stroking inside of him again and then suddenly her lips were on him, kissing the head of his cock. He let out a strangled yell at the soft, wet warmth he was presented with. She chuckled low in her throat.

“Like that, do you?” she teased, her lips brushing him lightly as she spoke.

“Oh – oh, Zoe,” Ancano moaned, writhing a little. He couldn’t believe she would do this; this most forbidden thing no mer lady would ever deign to, and most definitely not by her own choice. How he longed to touch her, to run his fingers through her hair as she teased his cock with her lips. She flicked her tongue out, running it the length of his cock, and he moaned the entire way. “Oh, gods.”

“Is this what you wanted, Master Ancano?” Zoenna whispered against his cock. “Is this what you’d like?” She stroked inside of him hard at that, making him gasp and jump.

“Yes, yes, Zoe…yes…that…”

“Bad enough to beg?” Zoenna teased him, knowing he wouldn’t like that. Indeed, he stiffened.

“I…will not,” he gasped out, but the next moment she had her hand wrapped around him, stroking him firmly as she planted a long kiss against his head once more. 

“Do you want more?” she whispered.

“Yes,” Ancano whimpered.

“Then ask,” Zoenna breathed. Dear gods, could she possibly, truly make him beg her?

“By the gods, take me already, woman!” Ancano bit out in frustration. She blew a cool breath against the overheated head of his member in retaliation.

“I know what you want, Master Ancano,” Zoenna whispered. “I know what you need. And I want to give it to you.” She tried hard to keep her voice from shaking at that. “All you have to do is ask nicely.”

“Oh gods,” Ancano murmured as she stroked him hard again. His head was spinning; he had nearly lost all control anyway, what difference could it make? He wanted it – he needed it – he positively _ached_ for it. One simple word and he could have it. “P-please,” he choked out, barely a breath; he wasn’t sure if it was even loud enough to hear, but felt Zoenna grin against him anyway.

“What was that?” she taunted breathlessly, desire deep in her own voice.

“I…come on,” he bargained weakly. “I said it.” She flicked her tongue rapidly around his head, teasing him with the soft, wet pressure. Suddenly the head was between her lips, and she bit down; not hard enough to hurt him at all, but enough to make him squirm and cry out. “Oh, Zoe… _please_!”

“Good boy,” Zoenna said harshly, her voice almost a moan, and the next second Ancano lost all sense of coherent thought as her hot, wet mouth enveloped him entirely, her soft lips sliding against him.

“Oh, yes, oh, gods, yes, please, please, _please_ ,” he mumbled incoherently, not sure whether he was truly forming the words or not. Her fingers still pressed insistently inside of him, rubbing that one spot he so desired, even as her head moved up and down in a furious rhythm that would have told him, had he been able to pay attention, that she needed this as badly as him.

She was sloppy in her desire; wet, smacking sounds filling the room as she gulped and licked at him, but he didn’t care at all. This pleasure was unlike anything he had ever felt before; nothing had ever been like this, and he was sure it never would again. _Oh, please, just never let it end_ , he thought. 

Suddenly she stilled, and he felt her take him in deeper still; the back of her throat was impossibly tight and he groaned at the sensation. He felt her pinch his hip and his eyes opened (he’d closed them again? Why couldn’t he remember?), looking down at her in surprise. He almost came right there, seeing her looking up at him beneath her long eyelashes, cock buried deep inside her mouth. Then, eyes still on his, she very deliberately swallowed; he felt every muscle as it constricted around the tip of him, and he cried out in delicious agony. He wanted it, so very much, he was so very close, if only she’d just keep going; _please let her keep going_.

Fortunately for him, she did. She seemed to have had enough of teasing him, and she seemed good for her word; she was, indeed, going to let him have his release. She sucked on him wildly now, driving her head down onto him with a force that was nearly bruising. He was making no sense at all now, he wasn’t even sure if he was saying words or simply moaning. 

His release found him suddenly, and he bucked and writhed and couldn’t keep still but Zoenna followed him deftly, not letting go and drinking down every drop of him. Her name was on his lips as he found his release, and she’d never heard anything sweeter.

He finally stilled, lying on the bed and panting, a light sheen of sweat over his skin. She released him, gently pulling her fingers out of him and stroking his thigh softly, comfortingly. He nearly wanted to cry with relief at having been given his release after so long. He managed to make himself look over at her. She had a small smile on her face, but other than that, it was unreadable.

“Zoe?” he asked, his voice a mere breath.

“Yes, Master Ancano?” she said, the small smile not leaving her face, but she looked – almost sad, somehow.

“You…just call me by my name,” he said. “Just Ancano.”

“Ancano,” she nodded, her lips quirking into a slightly bigger smile. “How – how are you?” He actually laughed, the question was so unexpected.

“Exhausted,” he admitted. Free, he thought. Lighter than air. Amazing. Incredible. “I don’t suppose you’d consider releasing me now?” he added hopefully. Her smile turned rueful, sadness definitely creeping into her eyes now.

“Of course,” she said quietly. She busied herself with untying the bonds she’d held him with, starting with his ankles. After she released his first arm, she rubbed his wrist and hand gently for a moment, and he felt the blood coursing through it. He started to tug his arm away to lay on the bed next to him, but she held it firmly. “Not so fast,” she said gently. “You’ll hurt yourself. Here,” she added, holding his arm and moving it slowly as she continued to rub the muscles firmly. He winced even at that; she’d been right, it would’ve hurt rather a lot, and he was grateful that she’d thought to spare him from it. He patiently waited while she gave the same treatment to his other arm. “Better?” she asked when he was finally settled.

“Yes,” he sighed contentedly. “I thank you.”

“Do you?” Zoenna asked quietly, an almost bitter tone to her voice.

Truthfully, she was quite regretting what she’d done. Sure, she got what she wanted…and gave him something he desperately needed as well. But to have done it this way…well, she would be lucky if he didn’t cast her out into the Sea of Ghosts as soon as his magic returned. He was sure to be furious with her.

“What?” Ancano asked, clearly bewildered, his mind hazy from his release and his tiredness.

“Nothing,” Zoenna said quickly. “I’m sorry. You – you should get back to sleep.”

“Zoe, what’s the matter?” Ancano asked, not understanding what had happened. One moment she’d been perfectly happy to have him at her mercy, giving him more pleasure than he’d ever dreamed possible, and now she would barely look at him.

“I’d rather not be here when you regain your ability to freeze me into a ball of ice,” Zoenna said wryly.

“I…wouldn’t do that,” Ancano said quietly. Could she really believe it of him now?

“Not now,” Zoenna smirked mirthlessly. “But when your mind isn’t clouded with the release you needed so badly.”

“No,” Ancano argued firmly, sitting up now and staring at her. “Zoe…what happened? Everything was going well…”

“You call that well?” Zoenna asked, arching an eyebrow. “You tied helplessly to your bed and at my mercy?”

“Well, the results turned out to my liking,” Ancano smirked. “So, yes. I’d call that ‘well’.” She looked at him in disbelief.

He couldn’t explain it, how he was feeling about her now. It had never happened before, not with any woman he’d been with – and certainly not Elenwen, the hateful bitch. But here, now, with Zoenna…he felt quite tender toward her. Grateful. Dare he even think it – happy.

Which was, of course, completely not the reaction one such as himself should have to finding himself tied to his own bed by an apprentice at the college. But it didn’t matter.

“Ancano,” Zoenna said hesitantly, finally turning fully to him again. “I never intended anything malicious by this. I…”

“Zoenna,” Ancano said, his voice tender as he reached for her hand. He found it quite pleasant to get to touch her for a change. “You needn’t worry, alright? I am not angry with you.”

“And in the morning?” Zoenna asked, almost unable to force the words out. She didn’t want the answer, truthfully. And anyway, none of it mattered; her feelings for him weren’t of any importance to him, and she ought to simply be gone.

“In the morning, I shall still be grateful to the woman who has shown me more kindness in a night than anyone before her,” Ancano said. What was it about this girl that made him speak his mind, left him feeling so vulnerable? This wasn’t like him.

“You call it kindness?” Zoenna snorted. “Tying you down and poisoning your magic?”

“Well, alright,” Ancano allowed with a smirk. “Poisoning me wasn’t so kind. But I do believe the end justifies the means in this case, you know.”

Zoenna wasn’t sure what to think. She had wanted this, she had thoroughly enjoyed herself, but now that it was over – he should have been furious with her. She would’ve deserved it. Instead – he was almost a different person altogether. Had he really wanted for just a bit of kindness so badly? She smiled tentatively at him.

“You truly enjoyed it that much?” she asked, half teasing.

“Truly,” Ancano said honestly. He squeezed her hand and even gave her a genuine smile. It made his face look radiant, and she couldn’t help grinning back at him.

“I should probably go,” Zoenna said regretfully after a moment. “I…wouldn’t want to ruin your reputation.”

“I don’t think so,” Ancano said, quirking an eyebrow. “You poisoned me, remember? And then promised to look out for me, should the need to use my magic arise.” Zoenna blushed slightly.

“I suppose I did, didn’t I?” she asked, then sighed. “Well, then, Master Ancano, I believe I shall sleep on the floor next to your door, so no harm may come to you.” Ancano’s face clouded over.

“No,” he insisted. Ancano was used to getting what he wanted, and after this, she would be no exception. “You, Zoenna, shall sleep here, in my bed.” He decided to let the “master” slide this time. She blushed deeper.

“I couldn’t do that,” Zoenna protested.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Ancano assured her. “Even when the poison wears off. You have my word.” She studied him for a moment.

“I believe you,” she concluded. “But…it would still be improper.”

“My dear, I believe you have passed all implications of propriety already,” Ancano smirked. She couldn’t exactly argue with that. “Share my bed. Stay with me tonight, Zoe. Please,” he added kindly. Not _begging_ , no; simply being polite. She couldn’t stop the smile that spread over her face then.

“Alright,” she agreed.

Several moments later found her lying in his bed under the soft blankets with him, one of his arms wrapped around her possessively. What an interesting way for things to have changed, she couldn’t help thinking.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and feel free to leave a review. I'd love to know what you think!


End file.
